


All It Takes Is A Hook

by ticknart



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Gravity Falls
Genre: Crossover, Gappling Hook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 06:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticknart/pseuds/ticknart





	All It Takes Is A Hook

Mabel Pines ran through the forest as fast as she could. Branches snagged her hair and sweater.

Stupid Dipper had accidentally released a pack of giant creatures that were a cross between horses and centipedes, and they were hungry. Also, “corse” didn’t seem like the right thing to call them. Maybe “hortipede”? Maybe not. Running for your life didn’t help creativity. Not at all.

She raced around a large tree and saw a body coming toward her.

“Run the other way,” Mabel shouted. “There are centorses back there!” That wasn’t right, either.

“There are lizard men behind me,” the ghostly white girl running toward her called out.

“That way?” Mabel pointed to her left.

“Sounds good.”

They both turned before colliding.

“Dipper always said that lizard men lived in California,” said Mabel.

“I guess they’ve moved north,” said the girl. “I’m Webby, by the way.”

“Mabel.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“You, too. Could have been under better circumstances, though.”

“Yup.”

They ran on for a little while. The only sounds were their feet hitting the ground.

“You know,” said Mabel, “I’ve never met a duck girl before.”

“I’ve never met a… uh? Hairless dog girl?”

Mabel laughed, “I’m a person.”

“Me, too,” said Webby.

They ran on, right into a dead end. A wall of stone that went straight up. They looked to the left and right, more wall.

Mabel reached into the secret pocket she knitted into the back of her sweater and pulled out her grappling hook. She turned toward Webby and said, “Give me your hand.”

Webby had her own grappling hook.

Mabel grinned, “You have one, too.”

“I never wake up without it,” said Webby, laughing and aiming the hook up the cliff. “Ready?”

“Oh yeah.”

They both fired. It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


End file.
